Pickup trucks are an increasingly popular selection for motor vehicle operators desiring increased cargo hauling capacity and versatility to support their active lifestyles. Typically a truck is equipped with aftermarket cargo hauling accessories particularly suited and designed for carrying a particular type of cargo of interest such as bicycles, kayaks, canoes, all-terrain vehicles, motorcycles and the like.
This document relates to a new and improved bicycle attachment system that is fully integrated into the truck bed of the motor vehicle and may be provided as part of the original equipment. Advantageously, the bicycle attachment system is custom designed for the particular truck bed in order to maximize ease of use and performance. In contrast, aftermarket bicycle attachment systems are generically designed to fit multiple different truck beds and are not customized for optimum performance with any particular truck bed. Further, the new and improved bicycle attachment system is fully concealed when not in use thereby providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In contrast, aftermarket bicycle attachment systems remain exposed when not in use, degrading the appearance of the motor vehicle. Significantly, aftermarket bicycle attachment systems must be removed and reinstalled if this appearance degradation is to be avoided. The removal and reinstallation can be an inconvenience and an annoyance that may be avoided with the new and improved bicycle attachment system disclosed in this document.